


Reunion

by somnolentblue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Comment Fic, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ET/CWRPF fusion. Jared is ET, Kripke is Eliot, and Jensen is displeased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Commentfic written for gigglingkat. ([original prompt and post](http://somnolentblue.livejournal.com/60177.html?thread=153873#t153873))

Jensen waddled around the ship, vehemently expressing his displeasure with Jared's shenanigans. _You could have died! What were you thinking, exploring beyond the safety borders? That's why we have safety borders, so that if we're discovered we can make a getaway you moron!_

_Hey, hey,_ Jared replied, _I'm here, I'm back, and I'm okay. And look, I have a new specimen._ He thrust out the flower pot, but Jensen refused to be appeased by the appeal to his scientific curiosity.

_A specimen is no substitute for you! It doesn't have the prettiest neck and longest fingers in our clan or the brightest heart! You're mine, and then I felt you disappear. You were dead!_

_I got better,_ Jared flippantly replied, and Jensen went back to his pilot's chair to sulk. He knew he would eventually forgive Jared - he always did - but it would be some time before they glowed together again.

(Jared's bond with Eric never did entirely fade, much to Jensen's dismay. Every time that Jared reported on Eric's successes [not that the terms he used ever made sense - what were scifis and televisions and emmys anyway? - but Jensen was used to smiling and nodding at Jared's enthusiasms], Jensen got cranky all over again at Jared's recklessness. [He would never admit that he was maybe a smidge jealous that his bondmate had another permanent presence in his mind.] However, Jensen consoled himself with the thought that it was *his* neck that Jared admired and *his* glow that Jared basked in. So there, silly extraterrestrial lifeforms!)


End file.
